Presently, in the field of layout tools, many solutions have been offered, in many cases including multiple means of scribing or indicating lines, means for attaching chalk lines or wires, leveling means, laser emitters and fixtures for attaching same, indexes for measuring small distances, holders for tape measures and more.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,158 for a WALL MARKING LAYOUT DEVICE issued to Beyer on Jun. 11, 1991, disclosing a layout device with an elongated rectangular body. The Beyer patent disclosed a device fashioned from dense material and was provided with vertical alignment pins to enable vertical adjustments. Further, grooves were provided to allow the use of chalk lines during the layout procedure.
Beyer, while providing a device of substantial weight for use in performing layout procedures, is somewhat simple, providing the predominant function necessary for solo use, but carries with it some limitations as will be more fully discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,274 B1 for a CONSTRUCTION LAYOUT BLOCK issued to Tango, Jr. et al. on Jun. 17, 2003, also shares the commonality of substantial weight and a handle, but as well tries to include so many features for alignment that it actually limits its usage in the industrial or commercial setting as being too precise for the typically rugged duty experienced by such tools.
Beyer and Tango, Jr. et al. may be considered the two “ends of the spectrum” from the simple to the complex as far as layout tools are concerned.
In the case of Breyer, the unit appears to be quite rugged and simple. The basic function of a weighty tool which may stay in place is present. The propensity to stay in place during use is somewhat compromised, however by the provision of elevation pins. With the pins extended, the amount of surface area in contact with the work surface underneath becomes inherently limited in the amount of adhesion which can be transmitted to the work surface, thereby affecting the amount of pull which might cause the unit to move, thereby limiting the length of line which may be employed and the distance traversed.
What is needed then is a device which may provide vertical indexing but which also may be stable for use with string or wire pulls of substantial tension, the device being resistant to movement during operation, such as long lines in commercial environments, including large diameter lines such as those used for parking lot layouts, street median lines, striping and the like.
Further, with the body in such an elongated shape as disclosed by Breyer, constant use of the device causes a great deal of torque to be experience by the user's hand and wrist, putting undue stress on the wrist, which may become fatigued over time and subject to injury or sprain if lifted too abruptly or without smooth, deliberate movement.
What is needed is a device which has substantial weight or other provision to prevent slippage, but which also is more ergonomically friendly for the user.
On the other hand, Tonga, Jr. discloses a layout tool which has some weight, but which also has some precise features such as a laser alignment target notch and an intrinsic level. These are provisions which are not without some precision which means that the device must be cared for with a relative amount of safety to assure that the device does not require constant calibration. When a level bulb is provided on a device, the device must be guarded from impact and jarring to keep the level bulb in correct position relative to the device. Further, an alignment notch for a laser must be kept safe from debris buildup, galling, dents, etc. When precision features are included in a layout tool, the tool must then be cared for either in its own case or separate from other tools which may by their interaction; e.g., being tossed into a gangbox or truck bed, damage each other.
What is needed is a layout tool which accomplishes the major layout tasks commonly used, and which may also be stored and transported in a tool or gang box, essentially impervious to being bumped by or underneath other heavy industrial tools.